destiny_the_streamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven The Bonnell The 2nd
| birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska | residence = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | occupation = Twitch streamer / YouTuber |height_ft=5|height_in=8| website = http://destiny.gg | channel_name = Destiny | years_active = 2011–present | genre = Gaming, Politics | games = | followers = 399 thousand | views = 90.6 million | follower_date = 2019-3-25 | view_date = 2019-3-25 | stats_update = March 2019 }} Steven Kenneth Bonnell II, better known by his alias Destiny, is an American Twitch streamer, YouTube personality, Political commentator and Podcaster. His most streamed games include League of Legends, Starcraft II, Black Ops 4, Terraria, and Apex Legends. He is also well known for his debates with other online personalities in which case he discusses politics and other philosophical issues from a progressive point of view. Career Before taking off as a streamer, Destiny cycled through many careers including supervising in a restaurant, working in a casino, and carpet cleaning. Destiny began his career as a streamer in January 2011 on the website Justin.tv. He was among the first people to commit to full-time streaming and received some attention as a pioneer of the emerging industry. Since then, he has become involved with the Twitch.tv platform, achieving a top 100 spot for channel views And remaining over the years one of the most watched twitch streamers. Twitch Statistics|website=socialblade.com|access-date=2018-11-01}} Destiny began his career as a professional Starcraft 2 player, signing eventually with Quantic. Later, Destiny would end up 4th in the 2011 MLG Global invitational. Since then, Destiny has become a top 100 Twitch streamerhttps://www.twitchmetrics.net/c/18074328-destiny and has gained recognition for his political debate. Destiny has since moved deeper into the political sphere debating the likes of Sargon of Akkad, Lauren Southern, Martin Shkreli, Count Dankula, Jesse Lee Peterson and other conservative commentators. Controversy Throughout Destiny's early career, he was well known for his edgy persona and common use of crass language, which he was eventually forced to give up, partially due to Twitch Terms of Service changes and changes of personal opinion. This led to a few temporary suspensions from the Twitch platform for insensitive language. While Destiny accepted his ban for his use of a slur, he expressed confusion over what Twitch considered a joke, as both he and the target considered it a joke. Destiny has also been repeatedly banned from Twitter. His first permanent suspension came after he jokingly threatened to bomb a Cox Communications node. After this, Twitter did not lift his account's permanent suspension but did allow him to create a second account. His second permanent suspension, however, does not have a confirmed cause. Following this, Destiny has created several alternative accounts, and all have been banned. A debate between Destiny and well-known YouTuber JonTron went viral. In this debate, Jontron made multiple claims that many considered racist: that rich black people create more crime than poor white people, expressed concern over Hispanics entering "the genepool", and that racism in America "doesn't exist", causing developer Playtonic to remove JonTron as a voice actor in their upcoming game, Yooka-Laylee. Destiny later stated that he did not think that Jontron deserved to be removed from their game while still maintaining his criticisms of Jontron’s statements. References Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Twitch streamers Category:American agnostics Category:People from Omaha, Nebraska